A special Naruto Christmas
by UltimaShishigawa
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and everyone is celebrating. Sakura Haruno tries to ask a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha to the Christmas party, but after being turned down she learns something interesting about the day Team 7 was formed and it involves a certain blonde jinchuriki. What is this secret and how will it affect her feelings for Naruto? Find out! NaruSaku


UltimaShishigawa: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone of you is having a merry Christmas! I decided to do a one-shot NaruSaku fanfic. Takes place after Naruto and Sasuke's final battle in the manga, but before the 15 year time-skip. Also, Sasuke doesn't leave to travel the world yet. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or it's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Everyone was hanging their stockings and mistletoes and decorating their Christmas trees. They were finishing their last minute Christmas shopping and wrapping their presents for their loved ones.<p>

Now we turn to one Sakura Haruno who was walking through the village.

'_Everything is so peaceful now that the war is over._' thought Sakura. She looked around at all the people that went up and down the streets. She even watched the snowflakes that fell from the sky and covered the ground in a blanket of snow. As she was walking, she noticed her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, coming out of Ichiraku.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura called out to them as she ran toward them. Naruto and Sasuke looked toward Sakura before the former got a big grin.

"Hey Sakura!" said Naruto as he waved to her with his left hand.

"What are you guys doing at Ichiraku?" asked Sakura. Sasuke spoke up.

"Well, the dobe and I had been training at our old training grounds. When we finished, he dragged me here." said Sasuke. Naruto glared at his best friend.

"HEY! I DIDN'T DRAG YOU HERE!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a neutral expression.

"Then why did you grab the front of my shirt and say, and I quote, "Let's go get something warm to eat! I know just the place!"" said Sasuke. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Well, you coulda said ya didn't want Ichiraku ramen, ya know!" said Naruto.

"Kinda hard when your best friend won't quit talking." said Sasuke. A tick mark formed on Naruto's forehead.

"You tryin' to pick a fight with me?!" asked Naruto. Sasuke smirked.

"And what if I am?" Sasuke challenged. At this, Sakura intervened.

"Stop it you two! It's Christmas Eve! No fighting!" Sakura ordered. The two friends looked at Sakura before backing off.

"Speaking of Christmas, I better go." said Naruto. "I still have to get my Christmas presents for everyone and see if granny has my prosthetic arm done yet. See ya!" With that, Naruto ran off leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind.

"Guess I'll go see if Lady Tsunade has my prosthetic arm done, too. Then I'll go help dog breath and bug boy decorate the big Christmas tree in the center of the village." said Sasuke as he turned to leave. However, he stopped when he felt someone grab his shirt sleeve. Turning to see who grabbed his sleeve, he saw it was Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"W-well, I was wondering if...you wanted to spend Christmas...w-with me." said Sakura as she blushed. Sasuke sighed as he realized what she was wanting.

"Sorry, but I already made plans to spend it with someone else." said Sasuke causing Sakura's eyes to widen in surprise.

"R-really?!" asked a surprised Sakura. "Who?" At this, she noticed the faintest of blushes on Sasuke's face.

"You'll find out at the Christmas party tonight." said Sasuke.

"Oh..." said Sakura in a disappointed tone. However, she suddenly chuckled earning a curious look from Sasuke.

"I knew it was a fairy tale." said Sakura.

"What was a fairy tale?" asked Sasuke.

"When we were put on team seven you said I had a charming wide forehead and that you wanted to kiss it." said Sakura. "But then you said you were kidding and that it was something Naruto would say." Sasuke gave Sakura a confused look before the gears in his head began to turn. He then smirked.

"That was why he ambushed me and tied me up that day." said Sasuke. At this, Sakura became confused.

"Ambushed and tied you up? What are you talking about, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Sasuke just chuckled.

"I think you better ask Naruto." said Sasuke. "See ya at the party, Sakura." With that, Sasuke disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving behind a very confused Sakura.

'_Ask Naruto?_' thought Sakura. Deciding to get to the bottom of it, Sakura made her way to the hospital to ask a certain blonde teammate of her's what Sasuke meant.

-Later-

"Thanks granny!" said Naruto as he exited the hospital. "Well, at least my prosthetic arm will be ready by tonight." As he said that, Naruto rubbed the stump that used to be his right arm.

"Naruto!" said a voice causing the jinchuriki to stop and turn to see Sakura running up to him.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" said Naruto as the pinkette came to a stop in front of him.

"Ambushed and tied him up?" asked Sakura earning a look of confusion from Naruto.

"Ambushed and tied him up? Um, Sakura, I think you lost me here." said Naruto. Sakura sighed. No matter how old Naruto would get, he would still be that idiotic knucklehead.

"I tried asking Sasuke to the Christmas party, but he said he was already going with someone else. When I told him about our encounter the day we were put on team seven he said it explained why he was ambushed and tied up. When I questioned him about it, he said to ask you about it. What did he mean?" said Sakura. Naruto's confused look only grew before his eyes slowly widened in realization.

"Uh, I didn't know you and Sasuke even talked that day." Naruto lied. "Sorry Sakura, but I don't have a clue why Sasuke said to ask me. I was having ramen at Ichiraku's that day."

"Then why did Sasuke say to ask you?" asked Sakura. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't really get to enjoy the ramen. I ended up spending most of lunch on the pot because I didn't check the milk's expiration date. I had a stomach ache all day." said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. Sakura then remembered something.

"That's odd. Sasuke ran off holding his stomach that day. I think he had a stomach ache, too." said Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened in panic.

'_Crap! I said too much!_' thought Naruto. "Uh, sorry Sakura, but I really need to get everyone's presents before the Christmas party tonight. I'll see ya at the party!" With that, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving behind a surprised Sakura.

'_Why was he in such a hurry? The Christmas party isn't for a few hours so he still has plenty of time to get the presents and even wrap them._' thought Sakura. "He knows something."

-That afternoon-

"Thank you for coming and have a Merry Christmas." said Ino Yamanaka as she waved good-bye to a customer as they left the Yamanaka flower shop. '_Just one more hour and then I can go find Sai._' Suddenly, the bell over the door rang signaling that someone entered the shop.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop! How can I help you?" asked Ino before she noticed that it was her childhood friend and fellow kunoichi, Sakura. "Hey Forehead! What's up?"

"Hey Pig, can you help me with something?" asked Sakura as she sat down in a chair. Ino gave Sakura a questioning look.

"Sure! What is it?" asked Ino. Sakura then explained to her everything that happened from when she ran into Naruto and Sasuke at Ichiraku to Naruto leaving her behind at the hospital.

"That's odd." said Ino.

"What's odd?" asked Sakura.

"Well, Naruto wasn't at Ichiraku that day because Shikamaru, Choji and I saw him attack Sasuke while he was eating. However, Sasuke came out of the window and I figured Sasuke easily beat him." said Ino earning a questioning look from Sakura.

"But then why would he tell me that he was at Ichiraku that day?" asked Sakura. The pinkette and Ino then got thoughtful looks before Ino suddenly smiled.

"AHA!" shouted Ino.

"What? Did you figure it out?" asked Sakura. Ino got a big grin.

"To think he would go that far." said Ino. "I think you better have Naruto tell you." Sakura slumped in her seat.

"That doesn't help." said Sakura. Ino just giggled.

"Sorry, but it's just not my place to tell you." said Ino. "Anyway, you better get home and get ready. The Christmas party will start in three hours." Sakura looked at the clock and went wide eyed.

"You're right!" said Sakura as she jumped up from her seat. "Bye Ino!" With that, Sakura rushed out the door.

"The lengths you would go to just to make her happy. You really are an unpredictable ninja, Naruto." said Ino with a small smile.

-Sakura's house-

Sakura arrived at her house, but as she walked up to the front door she stopped when she noticed a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper and topped off with a green bow.

"Huh, who is this from?" asked Sakura as she picked up the box and looked at the tag.

"From your secret admirer." Sakura read.

"Naruto left that here." said a voice causing Sakura to whip around and see Sai.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I was on my way to the Yamanaka flower shop to see Ino when I noticed Naruto placing that present at your door step. He seemed upset, but he was also smiling." said Sai. "Anyway, I should be going. Merry Christmas, Sakura." With that, Sai headed off in the direction of the Yamanaka flower shop. Sakura then looked at the present and opened it only for her eyes to widen as she gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with an emerald center.

"Naruto...got this for me?" asked Sakura. She then thought back to everything Sasuke and Ino said. Her eyes then widened further as she remembered what Sai had told her after Naruto left the village to confront the Raikage.

-Flashback-

_"I may have not been on team seven very long and I still don't understand people very well, but..." said Sai. "...even I can tell how much Naruto loves you!"_

-Flashback end-

"Naruto..." said Sakura as she smiled a small smile. "You went that far...to make me happy. Even if it caused you so much pain." Closing the box, Sakura walked into the house to get ready for the Christmas party and to give a certain someone a gift that was long over due.

-That evening-

The Christmas party was in full swing. Everyone was singing Christmas carols, exchanging gifts and drinking eggnog. The Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, was among those in the party.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, Merry Christmas!" said the all too familiar voice of Might Guy as he rolled his wheelchair up beside Kakashi while wearing a Santa hat and holding a cup of eggnog.

"Merry Christmas, Guy. How are you feeling?" asked Kakashi.

"I may be stuck in a wheelchair, but my flames of youth have yet to be extinguished!" said Guy as he gave a thumbs up. Kakashi gave a light chuckle.

"That's good to hear, Guy." said Kakashi.

-Meanwhile-

"Lady Tsunade, you should know better than to bring sake to a Christmas party!" Shizune said as she berated her master when she saw her holding a sake dish. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"It's not sake, Shizune. It's eggnog. See?" The former Fifth Hokage said as she held the dish to Shizune showing the holiday drink. Shizune blushed out of embarrassment.

"My apologies." said Shizune. Tsunade chuckled.

"Aw, lighten up and enjoy the party. It's Christmas!" said Tsunade as she patted Shizune on the back.

-Elsewhere-

Teams eight, ten and the remaining members of team guy were all gathered together.

"It was a drag to get outta bed, but I'll admit it was worth it." said Shikamaru.

"Yes, it seems people are at their kindest during the holidays." said Sai. Ino nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around Sai's right arm.

"Speaking of kind people. Hinata, who did you bring to the Christmas party?" asked Tenten. Hinata blushed as she looked away.

"W-well, he'll be here soon." said Hinata. Ino grinned.

"I bet it's Naruto, isn't it?" asked Ino.

"Um, no actually." said Hinata causing everyone's jaw to drop open.

"W-WHAT?! BUT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM!" shouted Kiba.

"Well, I did, but I realized my love for him stemmed from my admiration for everything he stood for and for never giving up. I talked to him about it and he said it was okay. He was actually planning on letting me down gently because he felt he didn't deserve my love, especially since he couldn't return it fully since he loves someone else." said Hinata.

"So then, who did you bring?" asked Ino. At that moment, Sasuke arrived and walked over to the group to stand next to Hinata.

"Oh, hello Sasuke. How is your prosthetic arm working for you?" asked Hinata. Sasuke lifted his left prosthetic arm, which was covered in bandages, and flexed it a little.

"It'll take some getting use to, but it's all right." said Sasuke as Hinata grabbed his new left hand and smiled causing a faint blush to appear on Sasuke's cheeks. Everyone's jaw fell open for the second time that night.

"S-SASUKE?! HE'S YOUR DATE?! HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!" asked/shouted Kiba. Sasuke looked toward Kiba with a small glare.

"To put it simply, Hinata visited Naruto and I while we were in the hospital. Naruto got out a few days early and she continued to visit. One thing led to another and that's all you need to know." said Sasuke as he removed his hand from Hinata's and put it around her waist causing the Hyuga girl to blush.

"HEY!" shouted a voice causing everyone to turn and see one Naruto Uzumaki running toward them while wearing a Santa Claus outfit, complete with the hat and beard, and carrying a big red sack.

"Hey Naruto!" said Kiba.

"How is your prosthetic arm working for you, Naruto?" asked Ino as her fellow blonde came to a stop. Naruto flexed his right prosthetic arm, which was hidden by the red coat and black glove.

"It's great! Granny said to not lift any heavy things with it for a while though." said Naruto. "Oh, before I forget!" As he said this, Naruto placed the sack on the ground before opening it up and reaching inside. He then pulled out a present wrapped in purple wrapping paper and topped off with a yellow bow.

"For you, Ino." said Naruto as he handed the platinum blonde the gift.

"Thanks "Santa."" said Ino as she giggled. Naruto then reached into the sack again before pulling out another gift that was wrapped in white wrapping paper with little dogs wearing Santa hats designed on it and topped with a red bow.

"For Kiba." said Naruto as he handed the Inuzuka male his present.

"Ya know, just because I come from a clan that uses ninja dogs doesn't mean I want my presents wrapped in wrapping paper with dog designs on it." said Kiba. Naruto gave Kiba a big grin.

"If you're gonna be a Grinch about it, then I'll just take it back and give ya a lump of coal." said Naruto. Kiba shook his head.

"No, no! Thank you, Naruto!" Kiba quickly said.

Naruto then reached back into the sack before pulling out another present that was wrapped in green wrapping paper and topped off with an orange bow.

"For Bushy Brows." said Naruto as he handed Lee his gift.

"THANK YOU, NARUTO!" shouted Lee. Naruto then pulled out another present wrapped in gray wrapping paper and topped with a blue bow.

"For Shino." said Naruto as he handed the bug user his present.

"Thank you, Naruto." said Shino in his ever monotone voice. Naruto then grabbed another present wrapped in red wrapping paper and topped with a white bow.

"Tenten." said Naruto as he handed the ninja tool specialist her gift.

"Thanks Naruto!" said Tenten. He then pulled out a present wrapped in turtle green wrapping paper with reindeer designs on it and topped with a silver bow.

"Shikamaru." said Naruto as he handed the Nara his gift.

"Thank ya, Naruto." said Shikamaru. Naruto then pulled out a present wrapped in red wrapping paper and topped with a blue bow.

"Choji." said Naruto as he handed the soon-to-be Akimichi clan head his present.

"Thanks Naruto!" said Choji with a big grin on his face. He then pulled out a present wrapped in white wrapping paper and topped with a purple bow.

"Hinata." said Naruto as he handed the Hyuga girl her gift.

"Thank you so much, Naruto." said Hinata.

"And last, but not least..." said Naruto before he pulled a katana out of the sack. "Here is your present, Sasuke. Sorry it's not wrapped, but I ran out of wrapping paper." Naruto handed Sasuke the katana. Sasuke looked at the katana before smiling.

"Thanks Naruto." said Sasuke as he put the katana between his rope belt with the handle facing toward the right on the back of his waist.

"That's not all!" said Naruto earning a look of confusion from his best friend. Naruto reached back into his sack before pulling an envelope out and handing it to Sasuke.

"What's this?" asked Sasuke. Naruto chuckled.

"Open it and see." said Naruto. Sasuke then opened the envelope and pulled out a picture. Sasuke looked at the picture and went wide eyed. It was a picture of the Uchiha estate before it became a wreck from being abandoned.

"W-what is this?" asked Sasuke.

"That, Sasuke, is a picture of the newly restored Uchiha estate, which is waiting for it's proud owner to go see it when the party is over." said Naruto with a big grin. Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"W-what?" asked Sasuke. Naruto's grin grew wider.

"I asked Kakashi-sensei if he could pull some strings and I even offered to pay for the restoration myself!" said Naruto. "I didn't want my best friend to have to live in a crummy apartment like me." Sasuke was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe Naruto went out of his way to have Kakashi pull some strings to get the Uchiha estate restored and even fund the entire thing himself. Sasuke then smirked before chuckling.

"Thank you, Naruto." said Sasuke. "I mean it." Naruto chuckled.

"Don't mention it!" said Naruto as he closed the sack and hoisted it over his left shoulder. "Now I have to go give everyone else their presents. See ya guys later!" Naruto then started off toward the center of the party, but stopped and looked back.

"By the way, you and Hinata better give me a godchild soon!" said Naruto causing both Hinata and Sasuke to go wide eyed as they blushed. Sasuke then glared at Naruto.

"You trying' to pick a fight, Dobe?" asked Sasuke. Naruto snickered.

"And what if I am?" Naruto answered in a mocking tone before turning and continuing on.

"Idiot." said Sasuke.

-Later-

Sakura finally arrived to the party, having arrived late because her parents wanted her help with a few things, and looked around at all the party goers.

"This place is so lively tonight." said Sakura before she looked at the large Christmas tree in the center. "At least I didn't miss them lighting the tree."

"Hello Sakura." said a voice causing the pinkette to turn to her right and see Hinata walking up to her with Sasuke beside her wearing a Santa hat.

"Hi Hinata. Hi Sasuke." said Sakura before she looked down and noticed they were holding hands. "Wait. Sasuke, Hinata is the person you're spending Christmas with?" Sasuke sighed.

"I'll explain some other time." said Sasuke. "You're late though." Sakura nodded her head.

"My parents needed some help with a few things. Anyway, congratulations." said Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura." said Hinata as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's right arm. Sakura then looked around before looking back at Sasuke and Hinata.

"Have you guys seen Naruto anywhere?" asked Sakura. Sasuke pointed his thumb toward the large tree. Sakura looked in the direction Sasuke was pointing to see Naruto, in a Santa Claus outfit, giving gifts to everyone. Sakura smiled a small, loving smile as she watched the smiling children as they got their presents from "Santa."

"Try not to break him. Merry Christmas, Sakura." said Sasuke with a knowing smirk before he and Hinata walked away. Sakura then walked over to Naruto who had sat down on a bench and removed his hat and fake beard, while also making sure that the kids didn't see him doing so, and sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto." said Sakura causing Naruto to look up before grinning.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura." said Naruto as the pinkette took a seat next to him. "You're just in time! Kakashi-sensei is about to light the Christmas tree!" He then noticed the emerald necklace around Sakura's neck.

"Nice necklace, Sakura. Did your folks give it to ya?" asked Naruto as he pretended to not know who really gave her the necklace. Sakura shook her head.

"No." said Sakura as she looked up and smiled. "My secret admirer did."

"Your secret admirer? Whose that?" asked Naruto. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know, but I got a hunch who it might be." said Sakura. "Hey Naruto, do you know what that is?" As she asked this, Sakura pointed up. Naruto gave her a confused look before looking up and seeing a mistletoe hanging above them.

"It's a mistletoe, Sakura." said Naruto as he looked at his pink haired friend and teammate. "I may not be the smartest guy, but I know a mistletoe when I see-MMPH!" Naruto was interrupted when Sakura grabbed the front of his Santa suit and pulled him forward before crashing her lips into his. Naruto's eyes widened as he was kissed by his friend and secret love. He couldn't believe it was happening and that Sakura was the one who initiated the kiss. He was too stunned to do anything. After a few minutes, Sakura broke the kiss and let go of Naruto's suit.

"S-Sakura...w-why d-did you...j-just..." Naruto stuttered as his cheeks turned bright red. Sakura giggled.

"I know about it, Naruto. All of it." said Sakura. Naruto's blush never faded as he gave her a questioning look.

"Huh?" asked Naruto. Sakura only giggled again. He really was dense sometimes, but it only made him that more cute.

"I know about the day we became team seven. I know you weren't at Ichiraku." said Sakura causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"N-nonsense! I was at Ichiraku that d-day!" said Naruto as he tried to get Sakura to believe him. Sakura shook her head as she continued to smile.

"No you weren't. Ino saw you attack Sasuke that day, but Sasuke came out the window. Sasuke told me earlier after I told him about our encounter that day that it explained why you ambushed him and tied him up." said Sakura. She noticed Naruto tense up as his face began to show panic.

"And that same day, Sasuke comes to me telling me I have a wide, charming forehead and that he wanted to kiss it. Only after saying that, he said that he was kidding and that it was something only you would say." said Sakura as she poked Naruto in the chest. "Now, do you want to tell me, or do I have to tell you?" Naruto hung his head in defeat as he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I only henged myself as Sasuke because I wanted to find out what you thought about me. I knew you wouldn't tell me directly so I thought, if Sasuke asked you, then you would say." said Naruto. "I only meant to find out, but then you tried to kiss me and I just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you, but then my stomach acted up and I ended up kissing your forehead before running to the bathroom." Naruto then looked at Sakura with a sad smile.

"I intended to keep it a secret until the day I die so that way you would have at least one good memory of the guy you love. I'm so sorry, Sakura." said Naruto before he hung his head again. Sakura then placed her hand on Naruto's cheek and gently forced him to look at her.

"Say it again." said Sakura. Naruto gave Sakura a questioning look.

"Say what again?" asked Naruto. Sakura sighed.

"Say what you said to me that day." said Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he grabbed her hand and removed it from his cheek, but he didn't let go.

"Sakura, you have a wide, charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it." said Naruto as he looked Sakura in the eyes. He then leaned toward Sakura and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead right where the one hundred healings mark was. He then leaned back and looked at Sakura who had her eyes closed.

"Now it's all clear." said Sakura.

"What's all clear, Sakura?" asked Naruto. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto.

"When you left to confront the Raikage, Sai told me about how you loved me and that you couldn't tell me because you believed you had no right to. All because you had yet to fulfill your promise to me of bringing Sasuke back." said Sakura. "I told you, in the Land of Iron, that I loved you because I thought it would get you to give up on your promise. But now that I know that you were willing to go that far to make me happy, I can honestly say that...I love you, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened in shock at Sakura's confession. He looked her in her eyes for any sign of doubt, or confusion, but found none. She was speaking the honest truth!

"Sakura..." said Naruto before he gave her a big grin. "...I love you, too." At that moment, the lights on the large Christmas tree came on signaling that Kakashi had turned them on. Naruto and Sakura looked at the beautifully lit up tree.

"It's so beautiful." said Sakura. Naruto looked at Sakura and was mesmerized by how the lights made her shine even more.

"Yeah, but they're not as beautiful as you, Sakura." said Naruto causing Sakura to look at him in surprise before she smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sakura."

"Merry Christmas, Naruto." said Sakura. The new couple then leaned in and shared a passionate kiss under the mistletoe, certain that this Christmas, and every Christmas after would be the best because they would spend it with the person they loved most. Each other.

-The End-

* * *

><p>UltimaShishigawa: I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. Consider it my Christmas present to all of you. Here is wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!<p> 


End file.
